Why Dont You Love Me Larry Stylinson
by Must-Love-Tomlinson
Summary: Why don't you love me, baby open up your heart tonight cause I could be all that you need - Larry Stylinson/Niam
1. Chapter 1

**WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME?Part One-Jelouse**

**Summary**

Harry styles couldnt take it anymore!The reason was because of Louis & Eleanor they were always kissing and hugging and Harry was getting sick of it,he wanted to be the one that Louis kissed goodbye,good night,and every minute,he wanted to be the one that Louis always hugged,he wanted Louis to say "I love you" and "I miss you" to him not her!Yes Harry was jelouse of the two and there loveness it was killing him inside and it just got worse!..

**June/1st/2012/Pratice For Chicago Concert**  
**Harrys Point of Veiw**

I sighed as I watched Louis talking on his iPhone he was talking to Eleanor his girlfriend he had been dating the girl who stole Louis away from me then Again I did set them up together well not my best choice I guess..well he soon finshed and walked back over to his spot which was near me like always we began singing What Makes You Beautiful when Louis's phone buzzed to Eleanors ringtone which was Hot By Avril Lavigne he apologized and answerd it they began talking for hours and hours I frowned and oh boy I grew mad very mad so I what was best I took Lou's phone and told Eleanor that Lou was busy then I hung up on the bitch I felt better but Louis wasnt too happy about my actions he actually got pissed and said "What the fuck Harry I was talking to El!"So I said back with a pissy tone aswell "You can talk later we have to practice for tomorrows concert!"he just rolled his blue eyes and went back to his spot after What Makes You Beautiul we sang I Wish and oh boy that song got me I felt the tears gain up in my eyes and were about to flood over and they did I apologized and ran off stage towards the back were I locked myself in my dressing room I layed my head agaisnt the cold door and cried while I sang a small verse "Oh how I Wish that was me.." after singing this I nearly screamed in frustiration!Stupid Louis fucking Tomlinson had to be all perfect and all with h his amazing hair and his stupid blue eyes and those stupid jokes he makes finally I did scream a very very loud scream soon afterwards I felt better but sure enough the boys came barging in..shit I though I locked the door they all looked around the room and finally at me while shouting "What the hell" and "Are you ok"while Niall said "I was ready to go and kick some ass from Louis till we heard you scream!Are you alright mate?" I sighed and said "Im fine just fi..Wait why were you gonna kick Louis ass?" Niall frowned and said "He called Eleanor back and it got ANNOYING!Ahh Im soo sick of hearing the fucking love talk! Oh my God oh oh Louis I love you sooo much and like oh yah wanna fuck later!AHHH Im going to fucking shoot myself from it its all YUCK!"Finally somebody understood the way I fucking feel I chuckled at Nialls words till he kept continuing "Any whoo yah im sick of it I mean not even me and Liam talk like that!"Uh say what both Niall & Liam gained looks from Zayn and Myself till Liam punched Nialls arm and said "DUDE!" and Niall said "WHAT?" wait were they going out?

**A/N:OWW MY ACHING THUMB GEEZ!Any who yah seems like Nialls fed up with Louis & Eleanors fucking romance talk -le gags- Also i have nothing agaisnt Eleanor except I just dont want her with Louis i want Harry with Louis ****so they can get married & have **babies now before i like strain my thumb heres some questions for chu(:  
**QUESTION TIME!**  
_ will Happen With Tommorows Concert?  
going on with Niall & Liam  
Harry admit his feelings for Louis?_  
**MUSIC THAT GOES WITH**  
*Jasmine V-Jealous  
(Inspired Vidoe for Story:


	2. Chapter 2

**WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME?Part Two-Feelings Let Out & Are Spot**

**Summary**

_Harry styles couldnt take it anymore!The reason was because of Louis & Eleanor they were always kissing and hugging and Harry was getting sick of it,he wanted to be the one that Louis kissed goodbye,good night,and every minute,he wanted to be the one that Louis always hugged,he wanted Louis to say "I love you" and "I miss you" to him not her!Yes Harry was jelouse of the two and there loveness it was killing him inside and it just got worse!.._

**Last Time On Why Dont You Love Me?**  
_Uh say what both Niall & Liam gained looks from Zayn and Myself till Liam punched Nialls arm and said "DUDE!" and Niall said "WHAT?" wait were they going out?_

**June.3rd.2012  
Chicago Concert  
Harrys Point Of Veiw**

Well It turns out that yes Niall and Liam are going out they had admited there love not to long ago  
wow I didn't feel so scared to admit my feelings to Louis so any who it soon began the song first was What Makes You Beautiful I actually nearly slipped at this song then finally soon after it was I Wish at this song I would sing to Louis & admit my true feelings..im scared..really fucking scared as the music started and Zayn & Liam sang then soon it was my part I turned and walked to Louis and sand..  
_I hear the beat of my heart get louder, whenever I'm near you_  
I watched as Louis eyes grew a bit wide while i pointed to him but I continued singing changing up the lyrics a bit so he would understand..  
_But I see you with her  
Slow dancing  
Tearin' me apart, cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss her  
I'm breaking_  
While singing this I rememberd him and Eleanors moments together the way they hugged,kissed and looked at each other I wanted that to be! so i continued when it was my part again..  
_She looks at you, the way that I would  
Does all the things, I know that I could  
If only time could just turn back  
Cause I've got three little words, that I have always been dying to tell you_  
After I sing this I say into the mic so all the fans would here the truth about my feelings toward Louis FUCKING Tomlinson "I love You Louis" then I lean in and kiss Louis right on his lips my kiss meant that I wanted him and what I had been going through whenever I saw him and El but I nearly felt my heart break once again when Louis doesnt kiss back..instead he pulls away and stares at me in shock and something else..he doesnt love me back..I frown while tears stream down my face as I run off the stage and into the back where I run out the door and into the cold night I run till I reach a familer park I crash into the grass and curl up there and cry for hours while punching the ground brusing my knuckles and shouting outloud "HE DOESNT FUCKING LOVE ME BACK!"I sit up a bit and wipe my eyes while I look over to see a familer bench a small smile spreads on my face while I rember what had happened there..  
***FLASHBACK-Few Years Ago***  
_Louis and me were playing at the playground I was 12 years old and Louis was 14 years old I remeber how we kept chasing each other and playing tag till I fell on my knees and scraped them up I actaully started crying cause it had hurt and started bleeding Louis had run over and said that it was ok then he gave me a striped band aid and bought me some ice cream afterwards we sat on the bench and started talking about the future till I noticed something about Lou he was actaully cute..I looked at his lips watching him lick his ice cream some got on his cheek so I well made a move..I leaned in and kissed kiss cheek it was near his lips I could feel him blushing when I pulled away he looked at me and said "What was that for Hazza?"I blushed and said "You had some ice cream on your cheek so I got it off for you!"he smiled and said that I had some ice cream on me I was about to wipe it off till Louis cought my hand and leaned in and kissed me on my lips I was shocked my first kiss was Louis Tomlinson my best friend thats when I knew it I had a crush on him and I wanted to be with him!_  
I chuckled at the silly memory as I layed back on the cold grass remebering on me and Louis watched fireworks from here and how we just layed here this spot was are spot…  
**A/N:OW MY THUMB ONCE AGAIN..Yes I know they didnt know eachoher from kid ages but who cares any who go check out these stories(:**  
**OTHER STORIES**  
*Beneath His Sleeves  
*T.E.E.N.A.G.E.R.S  
*Read All About It  
**QUESTION TIME**  
_ will Happen to Louis & Harry?  
will the fans think about the big kiss?  
Eleanor find out about the kiss?_  
**MUSIC THAT GOES WITH**  
_*Harry Styles-Please Dont Let Me  
*One Direction-I Wish  
*One Direction-Torn_  
(Inspired Vidoe for Story:


End file.
